<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thieves' Guild by Kai_Roar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474716">Thieves' Guild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar'>Kai_Roar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game), Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Gravity Falls, Persona 5, Persona Series, Sly Cooper (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A thieves guild of course!, What do you call a group of people with questionable morals?, still working on tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of good people who aren't on the side of the law (but haven't killed anyone), get together to form a club in the ICC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Morgana (Persona), Player &amp; Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interdimensional Convention Center</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thieves' Guild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not in tiniest bit sorry for this creation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok Player I’ve found the location the invite directed us to.” Carmen said into her earpiece</p><p>“Ok see if you can find out who the founder of this “Club” is what he actually wants.” Player  responded through the earpiece, “ He should stand out from the rest of the people there.”</p><p>“Well Player there definitely are some interesting people here, he might not stand out quite as much as we hoped.” Carmen told Player</p><p>“What do you mean Red? Describe what you see to me.” he said to Carmen</p><p>“Well got two elders here, a female holding a staff with an owl on it and a male wearing a fez and a clearing fake eye patch holding a cane with an 8-ball topper.” Carmen told player uncertain why the two are here</p><p>“The leader definitely isn’t one of them. The language used makes them sound like they’re young, and I don’t mean to be rude but sound too old to be using that kind of language. Anybody else?”</p><p>“Yeah small children, both are female, one is wearing a black top hat, big black shirt and yellow cape, while the other has a bow in her hair wearing a green sweater. Then there is a sentient racoon in a blue shirt, cap, gloves, and boots with a weirdly shaped cane.” Carmen reported </p><p>“I highly doubt the kids could have written the invite, the raccoon is weird, but by the sounds of it his color scheme is blue and black not red in black keep looking Red. The leader is bound to be here for the first meeting.” </p><p>“Got it Player, looks like the meeting is beginning soon, going silent.” Carmen reports turning off her earpiece while everyone goes and sits down around a round table, Carmen takes a seat joining the odd balls, she keeps glancing around at the people(?) around her trying to figure out why she was asked to join this odd group, when she and everyone else hears the door open and teenager with frizzy black hair wearing a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers, a pair of red gloves, but on his face is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. Following close behind him is a black and white, cat-like looking creature, the cat thing appears to be about the same height as the children Carmen saw.</p><p>“Hello, fellow outcasts and thieves, I’m sure you all are wondering who I am, I am the one of the founders of this club as well as the president, you may call me Joker.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed and I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts about this idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>